Missing Mirror to Home
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Teyilia, a seven foot tall Felinus,Wraith found by Teyla gets sucked through a Quantam Mirror and ends up in a world that sees her own as a TV show, it is up to Teyla and John to bring her home, but can Teyla survivie the trip? see athur note for info


_**AN: Stargate Atlantis is (c) MGM, Joe Malozzi, Joe Flangain & Rachel Luttrell are Speical Guest stars in this story, I donot claim any copyright law in writing this, the characters are copyright MGM, Teyilia however belongs to me, everyone else is not mine. Rachel however is merely mentioned in this story as it is also AU in full**_

Unfamilar place, unfmailar things, where was she?? "Ok girl, don't hack up a furball yet, you can find your way home, only where are you now?" seeing that she had come out of the Mirror, which was now totally useless far as she knew, Teyilia looked around of where she was at, she was on Earth, and she had been to the place only once, Flint MI, John's birth home, all she had to do was find the guy. Finding the back door to the place she went out into darkness, thankfully like her people she could see in the dark to a limited degree.

She headed for the woods fas as she could, the shopping ceneter far behind within mere minutes because of the speed at which she ran the Fulinus headed for John's birth home, she hoped the man was there. finally making it to the clearly open area where the house was located she relized that there was nothing she could hide behind, she would be seen nomatter what she tried to do. At least she had her robe. Pulling on the hood of the robe she headed for the side most used door.

She knocked twice, and a older man opened the door, he squinted, "can I help you good sir?" he asked thinknig Teyilia a male, '_most likely because of my robe'_ she thought, "wait a minute, you aren't like anyone I've seen, state your business here."

_'now or never Teyilia'_ she thought before saying as human as she could, "I seek a man by name of John Sheppard. He lives here does he not?" even though the man could not see her face she could see clearly his.

"Sheppard you say, hmm, come inside before someone starts asking why a robed man is on my decking, I'll see what I can do. make yourself comfy" the man led Teyilia into the house, the good sized home was most surely John's own because he himself had taken the team minus Rodney there on the Felinus' first visit to Earth, she took a seat near a table and looked out the window, waiting until the man had gone deeper into the house before removing her hood.

The ,man went into the kitchen for the phone, something was up, and he was thinking that his son Joe had sent the man in the robe to his place as a joke asking for Sheppard, he dailed the phone, when Joe picked up he said, "hey son it's dad"

"Hey Dad what's up with you and mom?" came Joes cheery voice, his father could hear children in the background. "I've been meaning to call you if that is what you are calling abo..."

"No son that's not why I'm calling you my boy, listen, did you send a guy over here back east in a brown and gray robe with a hood so dark you can't see the guy under it?" Joe's father asked, clearly confused.

"No, why, there's not a party going on back there is there?" Now Joe was concerned for his father, mostly when he didn't answer, "Dad?"

Joes father had looked to the place wherein Teyilia had sat, and he stared at the Felinus being at the table looking out the window, all he could see was that there was an alien in the house, it wasn't until Joe was yelling into the phone for his dad when he answered, "Son, get here fast as you can, you gotta see this, there is a cat-like being in the dining room."

"What? Wait did you say cat-like being in the dining room?" Joe asked, "nevermind that I'm on my way home." He waited a second or so incase his father would answer but the line was dead after he stopped speaking.

Joes father slowly reentered the Dining room, trying to act like he didn't notice that Teyilia was indeed female and also feline like, "I just spoke with my son, hopefully he can... oh my." he said trying to fake not noticing that Teyilia was Felinus until just then, when she turned her copper eyes towards him he took a step back, then he felt pity towards her, "Is something wrong?"

After a few moments she said "No, nothing is wrong, I just want to return to my home." she said nothing more other then, "is there a room where I may sleep until your son arrives?" Joe's father nodded before leading the way, albiet somewhat fearfully to where the guest rooms were.

Once the Woman had been safely in the room he quietly shut the door and listened, all he heard was something that sounded like crying,and pleading, he heard her say twice, "why me?" before a steady purrr came from the other side of the door.

-----------------------------------------

Joe set the phone in its cradle, So his dad and mom here still alive but then with a rather freaky looking possible alien in the house well, that could turn anybody's world upside down, A few minutes later he was packed and ready to leave, his wife tried to stop him, or at least slow him down, "what about the show? don't you go back to filming tomrrow night?"

"Look, I'm just going back home to make sure they are OK, then I'm coming home, I'll be back in time for the shoot tomrrow night, besides sometimes the director is late but then that is when it is on set and not on location, I'll be find just one night and I'll be back before you know it." with that he gave his wife a kiss and left.

Watching him leave she said softly, "be safe"

That night Joe arrived home, and entered the house, "Dad I'm home, what's going on?" he called when he entered. His father called from the kitchen, "back here son." Joe entered the kitchen and saw his dad he was still kinda white faced, but he was also a bit more calmer then he had been, "dad, what is it?"

When his son entered and asked his question he put a finger to his lips and pointed outside, Joe couldn't belive his eyes, out near the barn was a rider on a horse, but that was not the only thing that caught his attention, he noticed the rider had feline like ears going up the sides of her head, "is that?" he started to ask, his dad nodded.

Teyilia had asked about the farm, and if it were possible for her to ride one of the horses, and Joe's father had given the OK to do so, yet she still heard Joe arrive and thought him as John, she hoped that he had gotton word of where she was from Home, getting off the horse she let it back into its stall before going to the house.

Upon reentering the place she heard two voices, one of them was clearly John's, she didn't say anything, she merely watched and listened as the two spoke.

"Dad, you called me saying I was to get here fast as I could, tomrrow night is the first shhot of the next epp, and I gotta be there ontime, knowing the guy in charge tomrrow night I'm gonna be there half the night anyhow just rehearsing, what is this all about?" she heard John say, but then again, was it really John speaking, it sure as hell sounded like him

"Son, that person you saw on that horse out there is from another world, she wants to go back home and said she was looking for a guy named Sheppard, know of him?"

"Yeah I do, why? he's the character that I put onscreen, what's this all about? Don't tell me that this... person told you about the set?" Joe said.

"Well this... person, said that he, you, can help her get home, all she wants is to go back home, that's it." Joes father said, "I spoke to her a bit after I hung up with you on the phone, all she wants Joe is to go back home, she asked for a room where she could sleep until you got here, now it is up to you." Joe looked at his father, a smile on the older mans face, "so what do you say son? Not everyday someone in Flint like your old man gets to meet and speak with something from another world ey? So what do you say? You wanna help her or not?"

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in Atlantis...

Teyla stared at the last place her friend was, the pair had just finished their morning sparring match in the gym and were in the locker area, only thing was, Teyilia was gone, without thinking Teyla turned and ran for John, she found him in the underwater jumper bay working on a Jumper, "John I must speak with you." she sounded scared.

John poked his head from under the control panel in the jumper, "What's up?" his eyebrow forrowed a bit, "wasn't Teyilia with you, and you guys in the gym?" he asked not seeing their Felinus friend anywhere. 'might be why Teyla's so worried' John looked back to Teyla, "What's on your mind hon?"

"It's Teyilia" Teyla said, "she's... gone"

"What do you mean gone? There is no way she could up and leave the city without anyone knowing before hand." John said getting up from where he was working. He took Teyla into a hug seeing that she was close to tears, "OK something happened, try and think as clearly as you can and tell me what happened to make Teyilia become gone."

Teyla took a deep breath then looked up to John's very concerned face, "After our sparring session we were in the locker room, Teyilia said something about one of the mirrors having a odd design and not to mention a glow to the surface, it looked like it had been painted over, only thing was when she tuched the thing it sent a jolt into her finger, then sucked her throu." Teyla then set her face against John's shoulder and started to sob into it. "I don't know if she is wounded or dead now"

"Ok, there has to be somewhere that the thing took her to, this is a City, what if she got transported somewhere inside of it?" John said thoughtfully, not letting go of Teyla, though he kepts an arm around her he looked to the HUD, which showed, sadly, no lifesign for Teyilia. "OK you siad Teyilia got sucked into...a mirror right?"

Teyla nodded, "what should we do now? If Teyilia is on the other side of a mirror how do we get her home?" John could tell his wife was worried for the Felinus she had found when they had gone back to the planet Michael had used for a lab, Teyla had found the Felinus half dead and starving as all hell and took her back to Atlantis to get her back to full health, ever since then Teyilia reguarded Teyla as her owner, in a way that since Teyla had gone through the trouble of bringing her back to the City, Teyilia would be there in case something came up that required her help in saving Teyla's life, only thing being that nothing had yet come up.

"Only thing I can think of is to get Rodney to look at the thing that pulled Teyilia into it. In fact, the sooner Rodney is on the job the better, lets go find him." John then took Teyla to a transporter and headed for Rodney's lab.

They heard Rodney talking with Carter, "OK look as of 0952 this morning Atlantis standard time there was a energy spike, which took out about two per cent of the Power reseve" he was saying, "All I know is that it happened over here." he was pointing at a holo map that Teyilia had found in the underwater part of the city, a small piece of it was blinking.

When Teyla saw what, or actually where Rodney was pointing she spoke up, "That is the womens locker room, the last place I saw Teyilia before she got burned disappeared from sight."

Rodney looked her way, "Say what? Got burned then disappeared?" after a few seconds of typing into his computer he smacked himself in the forehead, "Our Felinus friend, found a Quantum Mirror." he said while dragging his hand down his face. Teyla was horrified she remembered the last Mirror the Team had encountered, not to mention the Race on the other side of it.

"Is she...?" Teyla started to ask before Rodney cut her off.

"I don't know, far as I know if she got burned she... she somehow activated the thing, waitaminute, the last Mirror we encountered in this galaxy was huge, so when did this one get here, we searched the city many times over?" Rodney said suddenly very confused.

"Only thing that I can think of is that we thought it part of the wall in the locker room, now we know what it truely is." John said thoughtfully, Teyla still holding onto him, she looked as if she had been crying, which she had.

"OK so we thought it was part of the City, what told it apart from the city then?" Rodney asked looking to Teyla, not giving the fact that it was a major problematic moment and she should let go of Col. Sheppard, he dismissed that for the time being.

Teyla tried to think of what Teyilia had said before getting burned, "I recall her saying that the design along the edge of the surface of the mirror looked similar to her bedroom door on her homeworld, then she touched the frame and jerked back as if burned, then got sucked through trying to run from it."

"OK then the mirror might still be connected, it used two per cent of our power that we have, how it got into the womens locker room is beyond me, these things are built at the same time in may different universes, not just one in this universes then that is it, they go through and make another, no, they are made at the same time." Rodney started rambling again. "But the deign though it what set it apart, at least that is what I think." Rodney gave the request to have the mirror moved to his lab soon as possible.

-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in Joe's home on Earth...

Joe sat back after his father told him of the feline in the house only wanting to go home and needing Sheppard help, his help, "She didn't say anything about someone named Teyla did she?" when his dad shook his head Joe said, "that is a good thing and a bad thing, good because Rachel is filming right now, and bad because if she needs Sheppard she's going to no doubt need Teyla as well."

"So what are you gonna do son? you gonna help her get home? how she knew to come here confused me as when I asked her she wouldn't say how she came by this place." Joe's father said getting up from the table to answer the ringing phone. Picking it up he answered, "yeah?... Say again please... Really?... Can't say I have why?... You sure of this because I've been home every day and night so I'd know if someone came here..." he looked to Joe, who gave him a 'who is that?' look. "If I see anything I'll call you... OK,... bye"

"Who was that?" Joe asked when he dad returned to the table.

"FBI, said NASA and Area 51 are missing a few things from two different bases, said the design on them showed they went together, what it is I've no idea, but they said the person that has the equipment is in this area, they are calling around to everyone looking for a hooded robed person that seemed to come out of a doorway in Birch Run, then fled into the woods and headed this ways."

"You think it is this... being that you encountered before you called me?"

"Possible, though before we make any fast conclusions you should at least hear her side of the story, all she wants is to go home, and she said that Sheppard, you, can help her do that. She said nothing of this... Teyla... person, all she said that she wants to go home."

"Yes you said that already you do know you are repating yourself don't you dad?" Joe smiled as his dad laughed. "Anything else I should know before speaking with this being... whomever she is? Like a name or a rank to call her by? I know Sheppard has a knack for naming things, but then I want to be sure that this being has a name before I just to one."

"She didn't say her name other then that Sheppard would know her name, meaning you would know it when you say her I think." His dad replied before pointing, "she is staying in the back guest room, though she is most likely outside."

Teyilia heard everything, then slinked off to the room she had been given to stay in at the house, Sheppard had arrived, all she needed was to get home, she just hoped he had her way home. The ringing phone seemed to unnerve her a bit but then what else is new? Her ears dropped when she heard Johns father speak of her being seen by others somehow in a place called Birch Run, whereever that was she had no idea.

She then headed for the room she had been allowed, and stood by the window, looking to the backyard and farm, it was different then when she was last there, when did they clear the trees and make a farm? When she was there, when the team on mandetory vacation to Earth for a full three weeks they had come there, at least the pond was still there.

There came a knock at the door, it was John's knock , the knock she knew from home, "enter" she said calmly, and somewhat sad sounding.

When Joe entered the room, the first thing he saw was what was oin the bed, a dark purple robe with a hood, yet what he saw near the window made him a little... nervous, yet he entered and shut the door behind him, "my father said you needed help... getting home... is that right?" Joe asked.

"It is, is Teyla with you? Or is she still at home in the City?" came a feline like voice that sounded to Joe, for the most part, very sad. The Teyilia never turned around.

Not knowing what else to do Joe played along, "yes she's back at the City, why? how'd you get here? We never expected you to come here."

"It appears that way does it not? I don't know how I got here, other then that mirror." Teyilia slowly turned around, her furcovered body with clothing similar to what Joe had seen on set for Rachel's character. Given Joe a hard look she asked simply, and very bluntly, "Why are you not in uniform? Carter never sends her teams out on duty without their uniform and weapons." Joe could plainly see the radio on the Felinus left ear.

Joe knew the gig was up right then, "uh well, you see, I'm unsure of how you know of the gang but uh... who are you?"

Teyilia gave him a confused look, "I am Teyilia, the youngest in a litter of five, your kind know of mine as Furlings, when we are in fact Felinus, you are John Sheppard, married to Teyla and you have a daughter named Telianna, but you know this... don't you?"

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Atlantis...

The Mirror had been resetup in Rodney's lab, and of couse he was right the Mirror was still set for whereever Teyilia had gone to, far as he knew should she find the thing she could come back home. Teyla though never left the lab, never truning away from the Mirror, Rodney noticed and said simply, "no matter how long you stare at the thing she's not going to just come back."

"Then why not go after her?" Teyla asked.

"Are you kidding me? Going through that thing is a bad idea, if we meet or parallel selves who knows what's gonna happen." Rodney said.

"What if Carter gave the order to go and retive Teyilia and bring her home?" Teyla asked bluntly.

"Well that would become very problematic if we can't find her nor the Mirror to get back here and in saying that..."

"We are going to get Teyilia and bring her back home" came John's voice from the doorway, he had a tac vest on, and another in his hands, John entered the lab and passed the vest to Teyla, "keep the radio on, hopefully if Teyilia has her own on we can contact her and get home fast as we can." he said as Teyla nodded and put the vest on, there was no way either of them were going to stay put when their friend was in possibly worse danger then any of the team had been through.

"Well that could be more probelmatic then what I was first thinking though I'm unsure of how we are gonna do your funerals being that your bodies aren't gonna be here." Rodney said.

"Cut to the chase Rodney, what could be so probelmatic about the two of us going through that?" John asked sounding annoyed.

"OK fine, you guys go through you meet your other selves, then boom either you guys die or they die, no way for us to get you back here if you lose sight of the mirror. Did I miss anything?" Rodney asked unwittingly making Teyla's will to find her friend that she saved from Michaels planet a year ago even stronger then it was before.

"Yes you missed the fact that if Teyilia already met our paralell selves she might have already given info of us to refresh her memory." John said, Rodney raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine," he said. "It is your funeral, don't blame me if you die." Rodney said in defeat allowing John and Teyla to pass through the Mirror.

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back on Earth in Joe's home...

"Youngest of five ey that's nice... wait a minute wait a minute, whoa back up!" Joe said suddenly shaking his head and making a backup motion, "you say Teyla and myself are married and we have a daughter named Telianna?" Teyilia nodded, "Ok so that is strange because Rachel is going to have a boy." seeing the confused look he was getting he explained as best he could.

"Who... is this... Rachel?" Teyilia asked, so far her hopes had gone up then started to fall a bit, "But your father spoke of others knowing that I am here?"

Joe nodded, already feeling sorry for the being, Teyilia, in front of him, he all but had to look up to see her face. "Uh... yeah about them, somebody caught sight of someone leaving the backdoor of a store, thought it might be a thief." he said.

"I did not steal anything, why would they think that?" Teyilia asked confused, who would want her for something she didn't do?

"Well the thing is, you also have me confused, how did you know to come here?" Joe asked, he needed info first before he could actually do anything, _'just like an episode only no script to go by, kinda reminds me of David's place for a game or three.'_ He thought.

"I had come here with John, from where I am from about two weeks back, this place is now different, there were more woods into the back of the house, more trees, the pond was still there only somewhat low in terms of water." Teyilia said turning back to the window to look out side.

"Well uh that is where you lost me how did you get here in the first place?" Joe asked. When Teyilia had finished explaining to him of what had happened before she arrived he said, "I think I should get Joe in on this and ask him about this... Mirror thingy. Do you remember anything about it?"

"Yes, the design along the edge of the mirror surface." Teyilia responded, Joe nodded and turned to leave, "You are to help me get home? You and this... Joe?"

"Yeah hopefully." Joe then left Teyilia in the room, the door closing behind him with a click.

He met up with his dad in the kitchen, "So what do you think?"

"I think I'm going crazy, I gotta call Joe and ask him something, then I gotta call Rachel and see how she's holding up, unless she... yeah she's asleep by now no use calling as she has a early shoot tomrrow, and I don't blame her either." Joe went to the phone, "anyone call while I was... visiting?"

"No, though it was strange a black sedan drove by the drive a few minutes ago." his dad said. Joe started dailing, now things just got a bit hecktic. "Went by twice actually now that I think about it." Yeah things just gone up a notch on the fun-o-meter

----------------------------------------------

Coming out of the Mirror the first thing John noticed was the fact that there was all sorts of things around, most noteable being a open jailcell door in front of the mirror _'OK this can't be good.'_ John thought seeing the door, even though open meant trouble. "What do you make of that?" he asked mostly to himself even though Teyla appeared at his shoulder.

"Do you think that Teyilia came here and was taken somewhere?" Teyla asked seeing the cell door open, and in going to it noticed that there seemed to be some sort of disarray in the hall being that there were boxes overturned and weapons laying about. "Or do you think someone left here in a hurry John?"

John whistled seeing the amount of fast leaving left behind, "they even left their weapons behind." he said, then he remembered what Teyla said before he had gone with Carter to go on the mission, "get a look at the Mirror and use this to copy the design along the edge, when we find Teyilia we can see if this matches what she saw back home." he handed Teyla a pencil and a piece of paper knowing that her drawing skill was only surpassed by Lorne's painting and Teyilia's sand art.

As Teyla went back to the Mirror John headed for the hallway his gun ready, there were lights blinking, but no actual alarm, unless it was a silent one John couldn't tell, it was only a few minutes until Teyla rejoined him and passed him the papar, the whole thing had the design on it is three different angles, hopefylly Teyilia could ID the thing and they could all go home sooner rather then later.

"What way?" Teyla asked seeing a three way stop. the wind seemed different somehow, "I donnot remember this place." they heard noises of people outside and John went to the door which was open a crack and peeked out.

"Oh hell no" he said looking out at the three good sized military trucks and about six or seven men outside next said trucks, "Do you have those... cloaking devices?" John asked backing away from the door as he heard yelling from behind, he grabbed Teyla and pulled her with him into a crivice, "don't make a sound." he said into Teyla's ears as the soldiers who no doubt were to be guarding the Mirror had regained their senses.

"Well, it seems we have something else to worry about to get to Teyilia now" Teyla said quietly after the soldiers ran past. "Where are we anyhow?"

"Best I figure we are at Nells Air Force Base in Flint by the looks of the licence plates on the cars in here." John said going to a small sedan, painted black. "get in the back and stay low." John took off his vest and put on the Air Force Officer's uniform in the seat. he found a radio on the dashboard, "Hmmm..." a few minutes later John and Teyla were on their way to John's place in the paralell Earth, with the soldiers waiting and guarding the mirror for John.

They pulled up in front of the house and passed the drive, Teyla getting a good look at what was there, "there seems to be some differeances of what happened here," she said, "there are lesser trees then when we were here last, they didnot clear them out did they?." Then on the second drive by Teyla spoke up again, "there is a second car in the drive next to the older looking one."

"Second car? Wonderful. I'll park a ways up the road then come by through the the trees, but like you say, what happened here, though we gotta remember Teyla that this is not really our uh... yeah, let me park." John said taking the sedan a ways up the road and parking in a thicket of trees "That should do it, lets go."

The pair then headed for the house. Inside of which Teyilia was pacing in her room and Joe was on the phone with none other then... well.. Joe, "Look I can't give all the details Joe,"

"You do know that you have a night shoot tomrrow don't you Joe?" Joe asked from the other end of the line in his office, somehow getting a call from one of his actors made him start wondering.

"yes yes I know I got a night shoot tomrrow, Look my dad has a visiter that asked for Sheppard to help her out of a bind, there's no camera crew here is there?"

Joe was shaking his head before Joe was finished. "No the crews are on location getting ready to film for tomrrow night's shoot, what do you mean visitor asking for Sheppard? You think it is a fan going a bit over the top?"

"Uh no Joe I think if you met her yourself you'd know what I mean. She is no normal fangirl of Sheppard." he then expalined what Teyilia had told him and Joe all but fell off his chair in laughter, "Yeah that's how I reacted, only thing being that I didn't laugh."

Joe shut up, "OK what do you need? I can get the set crew to have what you need sent to you now or at least found here," Once Joe had been told of what to look for they hung up.

"Well that went good." he said to his dad, "you didn't see that car again did you?" he shook his head, "that's good, I'll go see our houseguest and see how she's holding up with all this, she was all but crying." Joe then headed back for the hallway towards Teyilias bedroom that she was using.

John and Teyla had entered the grounds nad leaned against a wall of the house, and John took off his vest, "best not to go in armed wait here under this window" he told Teyla handing her his vest before turning to enter, oddly he didn't know his other self had the same shirt aon as he did.

"I'm going with you" Teyla said grabbing John by the arm, "I'm not leaving Teyilia or you alone inside of there, who knows what could be awaiting you." she told him.

"Look I'm going in, if she is not here I'll come right back here and we go back to the Mirror. If she is here we go back to the Mirror and go home. Trust me on this, I grew up here... well not fully but still this place is mostly the same, the pond is higher." John then entered the house and a few paces in he stopped, just as his other self stopped.

John stared at Joe, and Joe stared back, then as if moving on a mirror John/Joe went to the left side (the right for Joe) of the hall and went into a door, then John peeked out and Joe did as well. John moved his right hand is a wave motion, and the "mirror" did likewise, John ducked back around the corner.

The phone rang, "I'll get it" came not one but TWO voices, both of them alike, Joe on the inside of a room he had ducked into stuck a finger into his ear and tried cleaning it, John did the same in the room he had ducked into. This was just too weird.

In the room he was in John saw a rack on a wall, and got an idea, grabbing a hat off the rack he went out dancing stage style and so did Joe, John danced backwards into the room he was hiding in, "this is just odd." he told himself over and over. "it's just a mirror you are fine John just a mirror... It's just a... oh boy!" John peeked around the corner again this time with the hat and Joe didn't peek out. "OK not a mirror... now what?" John stepped out of the room he was in and peeked into the room Joe had been in, he'd fainted "OK this is a bad thing if I don't wake him up." he said to himself.

He got onto his radio, "Teyla get in here quick we got a problem." Teyla didn't even respond other then to arrive a few seconds later.

"What is it?" She asked before seeing Joe out cold on the floor. Her eyes widened seeing who might have been for all she knew John. "Is he?"

"He's fine, he's still breathing, I think he passed out somehow. See if you can find Teyilia I'll try and wake... me... up." John said, Teyla nodded and took off while John started patting 'himself' on the cheeks, "come on self wake up! can't die on me now!"

After being told to seek out Teyilia, Teyla first thought of heading for the kitchen, knowing that Teyilia liked to eat, but then sometimes she also needed to feed like a Wraith, only it was rare when she had to do that and she knew how to control herself. Thinking she should check the guest rooms and knowing where they were Teyla headed for the first room.

Peeking into the partly open door she found who she was looking for, Teyilia though had gone back to looking out the window and didn't notice Teyal until her friend took her into a hug, "Teyla?"

"It's me, I thought you were dead." Teyla said all but sobbing into the Felinus' thick blue/purple fur.

"Well, I'm not, though you look a little pale." Teyilia said turning around and Taking her friend into a hug, then pulled back and noticing the somewhat pale look to Teyla's face, "are you OK? you aren't sick or anything are you?"

"I feel fine why?" Teyla asked knowing that Teyilia had yet to meet anyone that looked remotely like her yet, heck even Teyla hadn't met her other self yet, though John did and he was holding up pretty well. Teyla gave the Felinus a funny look, she'd not gona all this way to get told she looked sick, though she felt fine as ever.

"Can we go home now?" Teyilia asked a few seconds later, Teyla nodded and Teyilia grabbed her robe from the bed and put it on, then the pair headed back for John and his... twin. Seeing the now awake Joe, and John standing next to the other simply staring both Teyla and Teyilia stopped in their tracks and stared, "Hi John." Teyilia said.

"Hi" John AND Joe said back, they then looked at each other and all but slugged the other if Teyilia hadn't stepped forwards.

"What is going on here?" Teyilia and Teyla were both very confused, and both Joe and John noticed that Teyla looked unnaturally pale.

"Well that depends on what you want happening" Joe said giving Teyla an odd look, he instead turned to his 'twin' "care to explain?"

"Well Teyilia you no doubt know, I'm John Sheppard, this is my wife Teyla and if you don't mind let me say I love what you done with the place though why'd you get rid of the trees in the backyard makes it look too, I don't know too open I guess." John said

"Nice to meet you and all but how do you know so much about this place?" Joe asked. "Why do you look just like me and she like Rachel?"

"Who?" John and Teyla both asked.

"Nevermind, look, Dad said there was a black sedan outside driving by, I'm guessing that was you guys right?" Joe asked, seeing John and Teyla nod he said, "she looks a little pale is that good or bad?"

"I was gonna say the same thing thanks for bringing it up...uh... self" John said, nobody noticed the smirk starting to play over the tall Felinus' face. "and yes that car was us though anytime now those soldiers are gonna start thinking I'm not a Air Force Officer they know."

Joe's mouth dropped open, "you... impersonated a Officer of the Air Force?" When John nodded Joe said blunty, "Well that settles it when the FBI get here we are all dead, though I feel fine which I'm sure your lady here does as well though she does look paler then Rachel could get."

At Teyla's confused look Teyilia spoke up saying to her friend, "you don't wanna know, I'm thinking we should head home now, you are one that I could trust and I thank you, but now we gotta head home, so, bye." Teyilia then turned to head towards the door, as she walked her tail placed a Shield device on her collar like necklace.

John nodded to Teyla for her to follow the Felinus to the door then to the car, only niether he nor Joe were ready for the scream that sounded a few moments later as the FBI pulled up and gunfire sounded, and Teyla hit the ground, Teyilia though threw her body over her friend and shots bounced off the shield she had on, letting a green wave like appeance go over her body. Things were not good, not good at all as John and Joe watvhed through the window of the door as Teyilia and Teyla were picked up, rather roughly and all but dragged to a truck and thrown inside.

John swore, he knew why then of why Teyla looked so pale, looking to Joe ha said quickly, "I think I know why Teyla looks so pale, this Rachel, you said she looks like Teyla, but what else is there about her, birthmark, tattoo, what?"

"Well she is still pregnant, though which at first confused me because I first thought I was looking at Rachel when she... your wife, came in with that... thing...Wookie I take it?" Joe said stumbling somewhat over what Teyilia was called having not heard her name in the clear because his possible twin was speaking so fast.

"OK so that is bad Teyla's either gonna go into what you might call body spasemes, these are the real thing, Teyla had her baby three months back, no doubt you know, the baby is female fur covered to boot and has the gene all thanks to me now, can we or can we not get them back before Teyla either throws up or worse?"

"We'll take my car" Joe said "even though its a rental I still have the deposit to cover it." the pair then left the house got into the car and took off after the FBI, John at the wheel. Joe hung on for dear life as John drove like a madman, "Where'd you get your licence? Watching somebody play Halo?"

"Nah" John said, as he spun the wheel to the left getting as close to the FBI van in front of them as he could possibly get. "I got my licence from actually playing Halo Three", Joe continued to hang on as John pulled the car up along side the FBI van, "Duck!" he yelled before drawing his 9mm Joe got as low as he could in his seat as John opened the window and fired out of the car at the side of the van aiming, though badly at the tires to try and blow one of the things to knock the van off course.

Inside the van Teyilia sat with her back against the wall, Teyla sat, or rather, lay across from her, now she did feel sick, very sick, "You know" Teyilia said calmly and all but deadpanning, "the first visit to Earth was good other then the food poisioning, but the second time... nah I'd take my chances with the Wraith thankyou" She looked over to Teyla hearing the sounds of a human tossing whatever they had for breakfast, or was it just past lunch, "you feeling OK Teyla?"

"I was, now I am not sure if I ever will be OK now that I feel so sick to my stomach now," Teyla threw up again, "why is it that John is doing better then I?"

Teyilia tried to explain that the world they were in had a woman that was just like her only still with child, a male child, even though Teyla had a female child, and a Felinus to boot like John would say, Teyla was not feeling very well. "How do you feel other then looking sick?"

"I feel as I did when I had Telianna three months ago, it was not this bad though." Teyla managed to keep from throwing up a third time as she slowly sat up, two men were watching them, seemingly unconcerned for either of them, at least until John opened fire and blew out a tire, then things went nuts, and both Teyla and Teyilia were thinking the same sick thing, "I would rather take the food poisioning by the Trust over this."

John smiled when the tire on the van blew, then that same smile turned to a look of pure horror as the van rolled over, Slamming on the brakes he got out of the car and all but ran for the van, now on its side, three men, the only three men were laid out as if thrown from the van as it rolled, though he stared shock still when he saw Teyla's hand and arm hanging from one of the shattered windows.

"Teyla!" John shouted when he got next to the overturned van, he grabbed her hand, thankfully Teyla's pulse was strong, "Come on Teyla wake up!" John then shattered the glass around Teyla's arm and noticed the one thing that was not there before, blood, lots of it, and some of it was black in the dimm light of the van, John couldn't tell if Teyla had a head wound or worse.

When Joe arrived from the car John called him over, "Help me here will ya, we gotta get her out of this thing, and watch your step I don't think you wanna walk in that stuff." Joe came over to John and stopped in his tracks, he was about to ask a question when John cut him off, "she'll be fine the sooner I get her home the better."

Teyilia woke up, Teyla and somehow ended up ontop of her, she heard John outside, and tried to move, only to feel nothing but pain, "Where is, aha" Reaching over to one of the partly alive partly out cold FBI men she placed her right paw like hand on him and started to feed, the man was unable to scream as Teyilia slowly regained her strength, she'd have to carry Teyla.

The door opened and John saw her hand on the one man, turning fast he said to Joe, "you don't wanna see, trust me, help me here." With Joe's help they both manged to get Teyla out of the overturned van, then shortly thereafter, Teyilia pulled herself out of the thing, she had Teyla's tac vest in her hand along with Teyla's fallen P-90 and 9mm handgun.

Seeing John and Joe holding Teyla she said, "do you want me to carry Teyla back to the car?" she too noticed the blood, Teyla had been knocked around the car as it rolled, and had gotton a few cuts as she had banged against the sides of the van as it rolled. only a few of those cuts were rather in bad places, one of those places was her stomach, where a very good sized shard of glass stuck out from.

John passed Teyla over to the Felinus, noticing the sheen to her fur he asked simply, "you been preening again?"

"You could say that John" Teyilia said with something of a smile, "let us hurry, she spoke of being in pain before the driver lost control" At those words John and Joe both lead the way to the car and took off fast as they could back to Joe's parents house.

Soon as they arrived John went for the car he had 'barrowed' from the Base where the Mirror was kept. As he drove back to the house where everyone waited he listened to the radio, and his heart fell with every word he heard.

The Radio crakled with first static, then orders, "Chopper XCOM 740 check crash site, exscapee is one-point-three meters tall, brown hair deep green eyes, last seen on Truck Route B94 heading west, Cars XSC 23 and XCF 54 will follow on the road" the voices came back then the voice giving orders spoke up again, "Charlie Compay stay at home base and ready for our return with captive."

John gave something of a relived sigh, the man they were after clearly was not him, nor was it Teyilia nor Teyla, as only he had brown hair but he also had hazle colored eyes. As he slowly headed for his, (or what he thought was his) house he couldn't help but notice a rather odd shadow that was not cast by a tree, he parked and got out, and radioed Teyilia letting her know that he was a little delayed because he thought he saw something. _'OK John lets see what you think you are seeing' _he parked the car once more then got out and headed for the shadow.

At Joes homestead Teyilia took hold of Teyla and carefully laid her on the grass after as carefully as she could took her out of the car, she looked first to Teyla's very pale face, then to the shard of glass in her stomach, she knew first hand that if Rodney saw her like this he'd either pitch a tissy fit, or as her own people caled it, a Talget, or he might go out on a limb and open fire verbally on her and John for letting Teyla get in a car wreck.

Teyilia then perched amazingly balanced on her hind legs her knees outwards and her feet bent in such a way to a human it would be extremely painful to walk after being in that postion for to long, '_delay? we have enough dalys, I think I'm not the only one that wants to go home right now, what could be the delay?_' Teyilia thought, starting to reach for the shard of glass sticking out of Teyla's stomach, then thought better of it and just waited, feeling Teyla's forehead, if she was speaking of pain before she was really hot now, not even a few centimeters from the Athosians skin and the Felinus felt warmth. '_John, you had better hurry, I don't think Teyla would survive even a single night here._'

John found himself looking at the back of something made of solid stone, when he went around it to see the thing from the front he found what looked like a family, a mother, the father, and two children, after getting a very good look at the stone he noticed something carved into it, a single word, something that he just knew was not there in his world, the carving said in a rather Elvish script, "LoveConqures" John looked from the word to the stone carved family then back at the word carved in the stone, and he knew it was true, love DID conqure all evil, it was clear to him about that, in front of him stood a family carved in stone, though he had a living family, Teyla, himself, and their daughter Telianna, whom he wanted right then to get back home to. He then took off once more for the car, then radioed Teyilia, "be there inside of five minutes, how's Teyla holding up?"

"Not very well, she has a fever of what I can tell very high, and she is pale, I dare not take the shard from her body now unless Carson were here and told me to do so." Came Teyilia's soft voice though filled with worry for her friend. "Get here soon we are on the front grass, is there any bindings in the car?"

"She's still breathing?" John asked as he drove the car as fast as he dared his mind telling him only one thing, "Take Teyla home and being with your family, no matter what it takes." And John was going to do that. But the question remianed. How?

Teyilia waited for John to arrive so the three could return home, and the fact that Joe had to leave himself he had thought it best t ofirst see those he had found a strange liking to off before he left, Teyilia looked to Joe and all but spoke before getting up and going for a short walk to ease her somewhat already hard limbs, hoping to loosen them before leaving.

Heading around the house though within earsjhot Teyilia was lost in thought, looking up for a moment then looking to the ground again, then her ears twitched, she can't have seen that standing in front of her had she?! snapping her gaze back up she stood shock still as she watched the beautiful grey and white Pegasi near a tree, it didn'r seem to notice her though something drew her closer.

When she was close enough she noticed two things, the first being there was no sadlle, and two there was a bridle and bit nearby and upon closer view the name of the majestic animal was seen, "Winged Pegasus" Teyilia looked from the bridle back to the beautiful forse, knowing that even the thought of bring the animal back home would be unthinkable as it would not fit into the car.

As she watched she heard the sound of tired on the drive, John had arrived, the Pegasi seemed to know someone else was near, and before flying off the animal went to the bridle and bit, picked them up in its teeth then flew majestically into the air. Teyilia wait a few seconds more before turning to return to her friends, seeing a Pegasi was really nothing new to the Felinus as many of her own people had seen the beautiful creatures on her homeworld, but to see one there on Earth... That was a first for her, she had never seen the creatures before, though others in her family did, seeing the one before her was her very first time, heck she even clawed herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

When she returned John was just getting out of the car, he had found what Teyilia had hoped, either a rag or a bandage for Teyla's wounds, the worst of which being that of her stomach, after saying goodbye and right before getting int othe car Joe's father came out of the house with a phone in his hand, "it's for you" he said before turning to leave and go back inside.

Joe took the phone and within a half minute had the info he needed, The Mirror itself had been made by someone at the studio, though where it was sent no-one knew other then a man in Flint MI USA Earth had won the thing thinking it was a prop, which now Joe sermised it was not. He told John and Teyilia of the Mirror and where it most likely was, Teyilia nodded, John then showed Teyilia the design, drwan by Teyla, and Teyilia nodded again, it was the same mirror as the one she had been sucked through.

It was time to go home.

Within a few moments the pair once more said their good byes, then they drove off, John at the wheel, leaving Joe wondering if he should hire a driver before heading to work that night, inside of half an hour John had pulled up to the road the base was on. "best you duck low for now, they think I'm alone since Teyla had hidden herself back there, best you cover up both her and you before we arrive. I'll radio ahead that I'm arriving."

Teyilia nodded and did as told, though she knew she had saved her friends life back there, she also knew that she still liked being with the humans in the Ancient City, and there was no way she'd leave them now. Covering herself and Teyla just in time she heard John start up the radio.

"This is Col Sheppard I'm returning to my office inside the main garage areas, I need a squad to cover the main doors after they are open and every is to remain outside until I call you indoors of the main building understood?"

"Yes sir front door is open come on home sir, did you find what you were looking for?" came the response.

'The hell I found what I was seeking' He thought before saying, "Indeed I have found what I sought, though I now need time to think, relay my orders to the others and then wait for my callback signal." John said, so far so good things were pretty much OK from here on out.

"Yes sir, is there anything else that you need sir? perhaps a drink or food?" came the response once more.

A few seconds of thought and John knew what he needed, "For now get me the largest first aid kit short of a medical transport truck, I have a theory I wish to try, remember your orders and no questions soldier!" John said speaking as authorative as he could.

"Yes sir, medical supplies are inside already, Sir no question we will wait for the call back signal to renter, the medical supplies are inside the main garage in the field medical transport on the right of the main garage." the radio turned off.

John pulled into the building the garage door had been opened and a squad was waiting outside the doors, weapons ready, they knew their orders, they didn't give John more then a single quick look then an od seeing who he was, John parked the car and stepped out, then headed for the door, "Who is in charge of the squad soldier?" he asked the nearst airman.

"I am sir, Staff Sargent Gray sir, we got your orders via radio and got over here, what do you need us to do sir?"

"Keep everyone out of this building until contacted by me" John said, going to leave, "and keep the main doors sealed until the callback signal." the soldiers nodded and one of them pressed the keypad to close the garage door. They had been given orders, orders they dare not go against, meaning that what they were really doing was treason, though they didn't know it.

Once the door was sealed John opened the back door to the car and almost was slugged in the nose from a furred foot, "It's me already dang," he said quietly as to not alert the soldiers outside the bunker, which is what the place actually was. He tore the blanket Teyilia had found off her and Teyla, then said tersly, "get Teyla out of the car and down that hallway, I made sure to have the building cleared the last door leads to a prison like area, the last door on the right is where the Mirror is. But first Get Teyla down there fast as you can, I'll get the medical things we need to stop the bleeding." John said fast Teyilia nodded and carefully and faster then she could think possible with a deadwieght in her arms made it to the Mirror Room inside of five minutes.

Laying Teyla on the floor Teyilia looked to the bindings covering the wound, they had been stained through with blood, thinking fast Teyilia carefully as possible unwrapped the bandages and placed her pawlike hand, thankfully not her feeding paw on the wound threading her fingres around the shard of glass hoping to hold the wound closed until John arrived in the room.

John arrived a few seconds later, in his hands were two huge first aid kits, most likely used in a field medical room of some kind, setting both on the ground near Teyla he opened one and took out a gauz roll, "Get her shirt up or get your hand out of the way so I can get this on her, once I have a roll on her holding the shard and the wound from bleeding, go through and have a medical waiting, got that?" Teyilia nodded, and John started threading the roll around the wound as well as Teyla, after a few minutes John gave Teyilia a shove towards the Mirror.

Teyilia got up and headed for the mirror, once more touching the side and jerking back, yup it was running alright, she dove through like a baseball player going for homebase...

... And rammed headlong into Rodney, who screamed like a baby that got all but gracefully tackled by a huge life sucking cat, when he finally regained his composur he yelled, "What took you so long?!"

"We got... held up, have a medical team ready, Teyla's hurt." Teyilia said turning back to the Mirror, waiting for Teyla to be sent through.

On the other side of the Mirror John finished wrapping the wound on Teyla's stomach, far as he could see, she had a cut on her forehead going down across her eyes in a left to right line, along with a split lip, and a few cuts on her left arm near her elbow where the glass and cut against. But the worst injury was that shard in the stomach.

Getting up John picked up Teyla and sent her through the Mirror headfirst, painstakingly slow, once she had gone through John went for the radio, as well as the unopened First Aid kit, "This is col Sheppard, this is also the callback signal, Staff Sarg. Gray, you and squad have new orders." As he spoke John took all the C-4 he and Teyla had on them, then sent Teyla's tac vest through the mirror, he continued speaking as he set the C-4 along the sides of the mirror. "Your orders are as follows, wait approx ten minutes before entering the building, on the hood of the Mercdes that I used will be a dentonator, you and your squad are to get everything that is needed by the base out of the bulding, then hit the switch, donot question my orders understood?"

"Yes sir, we are ready to go, Sir, Premission to speak freely?"

John wait a moment, then said, "Granted"

"What of you?"

John was at a loss, should he tell them about the Mirror and what he wanted done? "I am injured beyond help" he lied, "your orders are clear, donot come into the brig cell area, but clear out the rest of the building, your orders are to end my misery" with that John turned off the radio, and then went around the bulding for seven minutes and planted the C4 evenly thoughout the building, then he left for the Mirror.

Coming out the other side just as the thing started to ripple crazly, seeing Teyla on the floor of the lab with Teyilia next to her her pawlike hand holding the shard stiff as possible, the wound on Teyla's stomach was actually bleeding through the bandage, "How's she doing?"

"Better then before, her fever has subsided" Teyilia said a few seconds later there was a gasp from the door as Keller arrived.

"What happened?" The doctor then began getting Teyla onto a gurney to get her into the OR.

"What verson of the story do you want, long or short?" John said Rodney gave him a 'look' he'd already had the long version from Teyilia. Seeing Rodney John said, "I'll give you the short version, simply put we went through, found Teyilia, started to leave, Teyilia and Teyla were grabbed by the FBI, we chased them, I shot out a tire, the van they were in rolled over, Teyla got stabbed with glass, Teyilia fed off a dude, and we came back here."

"Well that is short and sweet, and the Mirror is useless" Rodney said pointing the now wildly rippling mirror, the center of it a small hole.

John didn't turn to look, instead he turned to Keller, "get the glass out of Teyla ASAP, make ANY structural changes and I'll personally disembowl you with a dull spoon."

Keller knew what he meant, and she also knew that if she made the slightest mistake she was as good as dead. But then death at Johns hands... what a way to go.

Within the hour Keller was in the proccess of removing the shard, it was strange, normally safety glass used in cars shattered into pieces the size of a penny, the shard in Teyla's belly was huge, and oddly shaped as well, Keller had seen how Teyilia had her long slender fingers threaded in such a way as to not move the shard yet kept it steady as a rock. Setting her hands around the shard Keller spoke, the other doctros milling about ready to work like a team, "When the shard is clear stop the bleeding. Needle and thread, when the needle is removed move in."

Keller took hold of the shard of glass and slowly pulled it upwards out of Teyla, within ten minutes the shard was out and the doctors were repairing around where the shard hit to stop the bleeding, then finished, within two hours Teyla was in Post Op.

Morning came to Atlantis, and found Teyilia sound asleep in her room with Teyla and John's daughter curled up in a furry ball of redbrown fur, Teyilia herself was strecthed out along the bed sound asleep. John though was with Teyla, waiting for her to wake up.

Carter arrived, "Col. a word please"

John stood and went to the doorway where Carter was. His eyes never left Teyla. "anything from Rodney other then him yelling and complaining of getting tackeld by our Felinus houesguest?" He asked.

"Well, for one thing the Mirror is gone, fell in on itself, most likely it was destroyed on the other side because he said it was rippling in a very crazy way. Also Keller said that the galss was not normal safety glass, normal safety glass shatters into small pieces, somehow the shard in Teyla was different."

John spoke up, "it was shatterproof, it was on a armored van that she and Teyilia had been put inside of, that and she also threw up a few times from what Teyilia told me." John then explained that Teyla was oddly very pale then later had a fever, he also explained that Teyilia fed off a FBI agnet.

To which Carter said simply, "she told me she was starving and injured and the guy was half dead anyway so I let it slide the fact that she does not listen to rank, like a few of us, though part of you faking as a Air Force Officer on that side of that thing leaves something for me to think about."

John shook his head and explianed the car, the uniform and his real rank over here on this side of the thing, to which she finally nodded and said it worked and the mirror was gone, then John asked, "can I now be with my wife?" Carter nodded and left, as John turned around to face Teyla she moaned and started to wake up.

John sat back down next to the bed as Teyla's eyes fluttered, and she found herself staring into Johns hazle eyes, only one thought was on her mind, "Are we...?"

"Yes, we are home"

"And Teyilia, is she...?"

"She is asleep now with Telianna, you were injured with a shard of glass to the stomach, that and you had a very high fever, along with you had also thrown up, Keller got the glass out of you." he said.

Teyla smiled, They were home again, though something was odd, "why did I get sick?"

"Keller had a thought as did Rodney, only thing I can think of is that you had our baby three months ago, and the guy on the other side of the Mirror said that someone just like you, in the same way of like me, is still with child only going to have a boy not a girl, might have been why." John said giving Teyla kiss on the forehead, "how you feeling?"

"Tired" Teyilia said her voice weak, just like her battered bodywas weak. "When I wake up again, I want to see Telianna and Teyilia" she said right nefore nodding off to sleep.

Two weeks later Teyla woke up again, and very well rested and stronger in both mind and body, she smiled whe nshe felt something eitrher get dropped onto the bed or had jumped onto it, and found when she looked, her daughters bright copper eyes, When Telianna saw her mother awake and bounded up the covers and curled up in her mothers arms with a purr, not yet speaking.

Keller poked her head in, "you can leave if you like, John insisted I let you out whenever you are ready"

Teyla smiled and with Teyilia's help got out of bed, then a few minutes later Teyla found herself in her and Johns room with John sound asleep on the bed, when she looked to Teyilia she got the following response, "I knocked him out" Yup things were back to normal.

The End


End file.
